poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Broly
They saw Goku blocked their attack Ace: Guys! Don't! Daffy: Guys! Those memories belongs to you! Ace toss it to them and it rained sparkled to them, and then they stop Kagege: Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. All: Guys! Broly: Darn it! (Growl) Prisoner! What happen to our deal? I told you that can be freed for this palace! You gotta worked with me Kagege: You haven heard what I said. We're not gonna do it. From a Villain like you! Broly Looks Angry Broly: That does it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Alright I confess! I was hoping Goku would lose, but it was still a fair fight. Come on, is that really so wrong? Ace: Oh really? A fair fight? Broly: Okay. You can laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. You want to know why? Because now we're gonna play by the rules. He open a portal, and he grab Pan Goku: Pan! Pan: Grandpa! Broly: Haven't you heard from me? If you don't compete, you lose you granddaughter. He send her to the Portal Goku: Pan! I'm coming! He jump to the Portal Broly: Looks like he won't play the game. Ace: You have use to deal with! Broly: Boy, this is gonna be easy! They are fighting him and there's no effect on him Broly: (Laugh) Ace: Why didn't we defeat him? Yukiki: Because this is his Underworld. Wile: So what can we do to fight him! Then a Portal Goku: I think a true hero should be able to help. Goku comes out of the Portal with Pan Broly: No way! Goku: I owe you one, Broly. I didn't want you hurt my friends even my Granddaughter from you. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. And I will never forget that one, again. Ace: So, no more crazy stunt. Goku: People always do crazy things when we do for a family. They laugh Broly: What are you laughing about! How come you have a happy ending! How DARE you! They are fighting him and they defeated him Broly: This sing over. He fell from his Doom Broly: (Scream) Hours later Daffy: What are you gonna do now, guys? Giruru: Going back to our world. But now... there's no one left to protect. Maybe... it's time for us to go back home. Ace: Yep... you deserve it, guys- after everything you've been through. Nuii: I think we should thank you. Ace: No Problem. Robobo: Alright. They look down Ace: I meant, sure you could thanks us a little... Kagege: You should say what you mean. I guess I can spare a few words.... Thanks for meddling. They look shock Ace: Wait, what does that mean? They left Hours later At night Goku: Thanks everyone, for everything. Daffy: Excuse us for meddling... Pan: Aw... sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled. I'm just joking. Thank you, Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. Goku: So where are you heading? Ace: Well, you know... you and Uub seem to be getting along just fine without your grandpa and us hanging around. She and Uub look blush Daffy: Yep, we better go. Wile: Okay, before we start meddling. Ace: Okay. Roshi: Are you boys trying to put me out of a job? If you keep fighting every challenge, Goku, who am I gonna train? Goku: Master Roshi, you can't abandon me now! I gotta be at the top in my game in case Broly shows up again. Daffy: Hey, are we true Heroes now? Ace: That's right! Come on, Roshi, how about it? Roshi: Let me see this... well, you're not wise enough... not quite... seasoned enough... Ace: Alright! We get the hint! Roshi: Look, bunny, it's not my call! Daffy: Aw, come on! Roshi: If it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all Hero's, in a heartbeat! Ace: You sure? Daffy: Try again! Roshi: On second thought, if those are your "hero" faces, you still got a lot of work to do. Daffy: Hey! What does that mean? Roshi: Leave me Alone! Ace: Roshi! Roshi: Just leave an old man alone! The Z Fighter saw the Star Goku: Look at that! They saw a Star who look like Ace, Wile, Taz and Daffy